A Trip Back In Time
by Fire-Shark
Summary: Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen are sent on an Innocence retrieval mission to the town of Derby, in England. The strange phenomena caused by the Innocence, however, has some unique side effects. Mini story, with new chapters as I have time to write them.


Well, this is a mini story that I decided to post. It was originally going to be a drabble, but I haven't been able to write on it recently, being too busy with school. I'm also kind of stuck in where I want to go with it, but that's beside the point. So, I'll post various little segments of it until it's done. xD Hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated! I don't own D. Gray-Man.

* * *

"Alright," Komui said, balancing his pointer lightly in one hand. He was standing beside the large wall-sized map in his office. Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee were seated in the large couch before him. "We are positive about the existence of an Innocence in the northern part of England. I want you four to retrieve it." He looked at them over the top of his glasses.

"Why do you need all of us?" Kanda asked grumpily. "It's just a simple retrieval mission."

"This Innocence apparently causes some odd phenomenon. We can't make sense of any of our messages, though, so we're not sure what you should expect." Komui said, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Why can't you make sense of the messages?" Allen asked. He wanted to be prepared. Komui shrugged.

"They are all very long and involved and I haven't been able to read them."

"Nii-san…" Lenalee sighed in exasperation.

"Wonderful. We don't know what we're getting into just because Komui's too lazy to read his messages," murmured Lavi in Allen's ear. Allen had gone pale at Komui's words.

An awkward silence ensued, during which Komui drained his coffee. He stared at his cup mournfully.

"Right then. I'd like you to go to Derby. Keep in touch, and retrieve the Innocence. That is all." He turned away.

The four stared at him briefly, then Kanda stood up. "Well, don't just sit there. Let's get this over with," he growled.

The others looked at each other, and stood up, following him out of the door.

--

The train ride was largely uneventful. Lavi tried his usual trick of drawing on Allen's face, but Allen sneezed before he got very far. Lavi was so grossed out by the germs on his hand, he gave up and sat back in disgust. He began to eye Kanda's hair speculatively.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Lenalee told him mildly.

"Wouldn't what?" He asked, looking at her innocently. She merely sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. Lavi sat back again in discontent. "This is no fun," he muttered, glaring out the window. A sudden glint in the corner caught his eye. He looked down at Mugen, grasped lightly in Kanda's fingertips. A mischievous grin suddenly lit Lavi's face, and he pulled out his pen.

It was the short work of ten minutes, and when he was finished, Lavi sat back, looking admirably at his handy work. He had decorated Mugen's plain sheath with childish drawings of butterflies and flowers and smiley faces.

He couldn't wait until Kanda woke up.

--

The rest of the train ride flew by for Lavi, who waited in anticipation. Every time Kanda stirred, Lavi would catch his breath and wait for the excitement, but the dark haired exorcist would always fall deeper into his sleep, dashing all of Lavi's hopes. Thus, Lavi ended up being very irritated about the whole thing.

"Kanda always ruins the fun." He grumbled to Lenalee as they neared their stop. She looked at him curiously.

"Why did you want him to wake up? You know he's just going to hurt you."

Lavi shrugged. "At least I'm not bored." He looked up expectantly as the conductor came over the speaker, calling out their stop. He sighed. "Guess we should wake him up. That takes all the suspense out of it." He turned to Kanda. "YU! WAKE UP!" He shouted.

Kanda opened an eye and glared.

"We're here." Lavi said to him innocently.

Kanda put a threatening hand on Mugen's hilt.

Lavi grinned broadly, then cleared his expression as Kanda looked at him suspiciously. He cleared his throat.

"Guess we should get ready to get off," he suggested, and turned and fled the compartment.

Kanda looked after him, and then looked at Lenalee, his eyes narrowed. She just shook her head. Kanda looked around the compartment, ever-suspicious. Finally his eyes came to rest on his beloved Mugen.

His face grew pale.

Then it grew red.

His eyes bulged, and his nostrils flared. His color returned to normal. And he bolted out of the cabin after Lavi.

"I'LL KILL YOU, CARROT-HEAD!" Lenalee heard him yell. She sighed in exasperation.

"I think I'm very glad I'm not Lavi," Allen said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Lenalee agreed fervently.


End file.
